After the Fairy Tale
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Beauty and the Beast crossover, sequel to "twas beauty who tamed the beast" nc-17, adult themed, bdsm relationship. Kurt/Dave. The curse has been broken by Kurt's submission and their love, but will the new King gain favor with the people with his companion by his side? Will his late Uncle's mistress go quietly back to her old life?
1. Prologue

~o0o~o0o~o0o~  
David's uncle hadn't been very happy when he realized that the curse had been broken. In fact, he had yelled, and thrown a priceless vase, and had punched the messenger in the face. He then had taken his closest advisers and his mistress, and had fled the kingdom. Kurt had worried about possible uprising, but when they'd gotten news that his Uncle had taken a drunken fall from his horse and died, they had quietly buried him, covered all the mirrors, and worn black for a month.  
In the weeks between the Prince Regent's disappearance and Sir David's coronation, there was much to be done. He and his household, (as he wouldn't hear of being without his closest and most loyal servants,) had had to move from the country estate, and into the capital. His uncle's personal possessions were packed up and relocated to storage, and the space re-allocated. Kurt had worn a secret smile as he'd overseen the unpacking and re-assembling of the toy room from the Master Suite at the old castle. He, of course, had come along.  
His Grandmother had learned of the ending of the curse, and had quickly borrowed a carriage from a friend, as Kurt had taken her only vehicle suitable for a long trip. She had decided to bypass the landslide, (which was still causing much difficulty in travel,) by going directly to the Royal Palace. Initially, she'd been turned away by the castle staff, but once she'd been spotted by one of David's personal entourage, had been quickly allowed entrance. She had swept herself up to her less than impressive height and sent scathing looks at each of the doormen with a sniff.  
Once she had been reunited with her grandson, she had exclaimed over his bright complexion and shining eyes, which they found helpful when David walked into the room holding a cane in one hand and a whip in the other, not looking up, but studying the objects in his hands.  
"Where did you want these, agai n, love? They were in the bedchamber, but I thought they were meant to be in the toy roo- Oh dear Gods. I'm so sorry, Baroness." he reached around himself, trying to hide the items in his hands behind his back, quite unsuccessfully.  
She only laughed, bringing a hand to his cheek and exclaiming how he reminded her of her own Finnaeus when she was young. "But don't you dare call me Baroness when we're alone, young man. We are soon to be family, are we not? At least that is what I heard murmurs of as I traveled." She glanced between them shrewdly. "It's not every day that the new King petitions the courts to allow him to marry his male companion."  
David blushed, glancing up at Kurt, still not sure what to do with his hands, or the implements in them. Kurt only raised a brow and tried not to smile in mischief.  
"No, no. I shall call you David, and I shall be Grandmother, or simply Rachel will do, if that will not. No more of this baroness nonsense. I won't have it." She leaned closer to David, voice a mock whisper, "And don't think that Finnaeus and I were unaware of the joys of a whip, boy. I am not so much a blushing maiden." With a kiss to both of their cheeks, she had asked to be shown to her rooms to rest, promising that the rest of Kurt's wardrobe were downstairs, waiting to be delivered to him.  
David looked to Kurt in her wake, mouth hung wide. "That woman..."  
Kurt smiled wide, dimples making an appearance. "I know, isn't she lovely? A little overbearing, of course, but so earnest that I can't help but adore her." He shrugged, moving to locate his belongings.  
~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	2. A Proposal

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The first time David brought up the possibility of him marrying a man, there had been laughter from around the council room. It had quickly sobered when they had seen the stony expression and displeased air. There had been much tittering and posing, but the response had been unanimous, that it simply wasn't possible.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The second time it was brought up, it was in response to a fawning Duchess as she pressed the new sovereign to take notice of her young daughters, displayed almost lewdly in order to gain his attention. He had merely raised a brow and pronounced that until he could marry his love, he would remain unwed. The woman had smiled cattily, and made some comment about the whims of the heart, fickle spirits, and longing loins. He had promptly shut her up by responding that his love for Sir Hummel was not fickle or a whim, and until his companion could be at his side to reign, he would remain alone on the throne. The woman had gasped hard, completely shocked at his casual admittance to his homosexual relationship and it's solidity and importance. She had made her way quickly from the court, dragging her simpering daughters along.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The third time, David was in conference with three of the highest members of the council, discussing the coming coronation, David's re-immersion into society, and the role his companion played in all of those things. He refused to budge on his insistence that he would marry Sir Hummel or no other, and the men were becoming agitated.

"But Highness, if the other nations should decry us?"

"For what? We are a peaceful nation, known for our cloth and our high level of respect for mankind, giving love one to another. Do you imply that my being allowed to marry the person I love would besmirch that reputation somehow? Because I fail to see how it would be so. I see no sense in marrying someone of the opposite sex in a blatant lie, proving myself to be an easily swayed simpleton who prefers cock when his wife isn't looking." He shook his head at them, rolling his eyes at their combined gasp of shock at his crude reference. "Gentlemen, I am not inferring that you should leave your wives for a stable boy, but I refuse to give up my happiness that of Sir Hummel on account of your bigotry. So if you plan on my producing an heir, and you know that given my background I am quite familiar with the craft, and I can tell you assuredly that there are methods, it would behoove you to speak with your brethren of the council, as it is in all of our best interests for the Kin g to procreate, is it not? Aye. So you all had best follow through with your end of this, and consider your priorities carefully. I will not be trifled with." And with that, he stood, gave them all a firm nod, and took his leave.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The first time Kurt heard about David's decision that they would marry was at a banquet being given in David's honor by a close childhood of his Father and Uncle. He vaguely remembered him from his own childhood, a falling out when his Father's temper had been aggravated, and his Uncle following his Father's lead. The older gentleman, the Marquis of Sheldon, had been a champion of David being able to spend his life with a partner of his own choosing, was standing up to give a speech, and it was the final line that had Kurt's jaw dropping, and also very nearly his wine as well. "So let us all raise a glass to His Highness, Prince David, may he and his companion and future husband, Sir Hummel, live long and happily together, and may their reign prove fruitful and blessed."

Kurt had swung around to face David quickly, the drink in his glass sloshing dangerously. "What?" it was a gasp, nearly silent, but David saw it on his lips easily enough.

David didn't respond to Kurt directly, instead raising his glass back to their host. "Thank you, Sheldon. Though I have to admit that your congratulations are a bit premature, as I haven't had the opportunity to ask Sir Hummel properly yet, and the council remains silent on their stance on our companionship."

Sheldon had been shocked and a little concerned, until he caught sight of Kurt's look of wide eyed wonder where it was directed at the Prince. Then he laughed reflexively. "Well, if I may recommend it, Your Highness, I think you might see fit to ask him finally. I hardly think he would deny you."

David had finally turned to Kurt, taking in his look of pure adoration and shy hope. "Well, the man speaks sense, I think." He set his glass down on the table, reaching for Kurt's where it dangled from his fingers, moving from where they stood at the high table, positioning himself so he was to the side of the table, with no obstacles between himself and Kurt, while still giving a good view to the room of spectators and guests. "Sir Hummel, if I may, I bid thee consider my troth, and if it not be allowed us, to consent to spend all your days, "

"AND NIGHTS!" Shouted from somewhere in the crowd. The entire room burst into laughter, and while David cracked a grin, he refused to be waylaid now.

He held up his hand until the room was silent again. "Kurtis Hummel, son of Elizabeth and Burtram, will you live by my side and allow me to love you, and worship you, and be my King Consort when they allow it be so, being a Father with me, and my companion forever?"

Kurt was crying in earnest now, sure his face was all red splotches and gross tears, but found himself nodding and reaching for David, where he'd fallen to his knees at some point during his recital. David was up and had Kurt in his arms within seconds, holding to him tightly for a long, tight hug, then releasing for only long enough to readjust, putting their mouths together in a desperate kiss, eventually breaking apart to the roar of cheering and stomping and applause.

The people were won, but the council wouldn't prove as easy to convince.


End file.
